Hana Jiyoung
Hii, I'm Hana. I'm about as interesting as a sack of potatoes. True story. 'Appearance' Hair Color: Black. As if it wasn't totally obvious. Eye Color: Brown Trademark: My eyesmiles. I'm not really a dresser since I don't really have anyone to impress. So I just wear the basics, like y'know shirts, skinny jeans, sneakers. But there are times when I wear dresses, skirts and blouses, but that rarely happens. Though I don't really find myself pretty, but more of interesting-looking. I'm your typical Korean with the black hair, pale skin and brown eyes. But I dye my hair once and a while, it has actually been blonde and red before but I always go back to black. 'Family' Eun-kyeong Jiyoung My mom. She's really nice and annoying.. but mostly annoying. She detests her name and loves mine, so whenever I enter a room and she's there, she's going to start telling me about how she survived life with such a terrible name. Sometimes when I get really pissed off at her, I'd actually talk back and be like "if you hate your name so much, then why don't you change it? Its legal and you're not even a little kid anymore." But when I do say that she grounds me for three days and doesn't talk to me, for about a week or so. Xiumin Jiyoung My dad is half Chinese and half Korean, which is pretty cool. And he is waaaay better than my mom, but as always, he always favors my brother rather than me. I don't mind, really, but favoritism always hurts. Minhyuk Jiyoung Minhkyuk is my older brother. He's a freshman is some fancy-shmancy college for rich kids, and he got there by scholarship. I'm really proud of him, he's awesome and really smart. He can be an ass sometimes, but I guess its fine since we've been bickering and hurting each other since we were younger. I'm really close with him, and I kinda envy him because almost everyone in the family prefers him over me. Myori Myori is my cat. He's the only reason why my mom and I even talk to each other. Me and my mom are really fond of cats, so when dad brought home a stray kitten, my mom begged my father to keep him. He's really adorable, and God, I wish they let pets here. 'History' My history isn't very interesting, so you should move on now. 'Personality' My catchphrase is "I'm about as interesting as a sack of potatoes. True story." And I am. I'm more of an indoors person and I basically spent half my life playing video games. My brother calls me Queen of Procrastination which is just wrong, because 1. I'm not even that big of a procrastinator. 2. Even though, I do procrastinate a lot, I'm pretty sure there are others more qualified to have that title. But yeah, anyways, I'm also a pretty big fangirl, I literally squeal, scream and cry anywhere at anytime. I've actually been brought to the guidance counselor once, when I cried during class, for no apparent reason. Fangirlism is a really bad kind of virus, I tell ya. 'Friends/Enemies' I'm not social and I strongly believe that I will grow old alone with millions of cats and be accused of animal hoarding. 'Trivia' *I like playing horror RPG games, for some awful reason. *I want to be a realist, but I can't because I believe in Happy Ever After shit. *I don't like kpop, but I really like July though but you can't really consider it as kpop since its just lyrics and no music. *I talk to myself a lot. *My favorite animated movies are Shrek and Princess and the Frog. *^ Even though I detest frogs, that's a pretty cool movie. *My favorite Disney Princess is Tiana. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Sophomore